1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical shaping apparatus and optical shaping method, and particularly, relates to an optical shaping apparatus and optical shaping method whereby a high-precision shaped object can be shaped with high strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, when employing three-dimensional shape data created with CAD (Computer Aided Design) to create a three-dimensional model (shaped object), for example, a machining device or the like which is numerically-controlled is employed to create a three-dimensional model by machining.
Also, in recent years, a technique called rapid prototyping (RP) for creating a three-dimensional model without performing machining has caught attention in a great number of manufacturing fields. With rapid prototyping, a manufacturing technique called a layering shaping method is employed wherein cross-sectional shaped thin plates are created by a three-dimensional model being sliced based on the three-dimensional shape data of the three-dimensional model, and the cross-sectional shaped thin plates thereof are layered, thereby creating a three-dimensional model.
Also, according to this technique for creating cross-sectional shaped thin plates, rapid prototyping is classified into optical shaping employing an ultraviolet hardening resin, a method for extrusion-layering thermoplastic resins (FDM), a powder melt adhesion layering method (SLS), a paper thin-film layering method (LOM), a method for discharge-layering powder or hardening catalyst (Ink-Jet method), and so forth.
For example, with optical shaping, the three-dimensional shape data of a three-dimensional model created by CAD is transformed into STL (Stereo Lithography) which is a format wherein the surface of the three-dimensional model is expressed with a small triangle face, and is input to an optical shaping apparatus.
The optical shaping apparatus generates cross-sectional shape data wherein the three-dimensional model is sliced with a certain interval of, for example, around 0.1 through 0.2 mm, from the three-dimensional shape data, and determines an irradiation area of light to be irradiated on the surface of a liquid light hardening resin according to the generated cross-sectional shape data. The optical shaping apparatus irradiates light of the irradiation area corresponding to the cross-sectional shape data thereof on the surface of the liquid light hardening resin for each layer of the cross-sectional shape data, and moves a moving trestle within the liquid light hardening resin downward in the vertical direction according to the thickness of the slices of the three-dimensional model. Subsequently, the optical shaping apparatus repeats irradiation of light and movement of the moving trestle from the lowermost layer to the uppermost layer of the cross-sectional shape data, thereby generating a three-dimensional model.
Now, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-95257, an image recording apparatus has been disclosed, which employs a spatial light modulator to modulate ultraviolet rays according to image data, and records an image on a photosensitive resin by the ultraviolet rays thereof.